Overly Dramatic
by gure'slilinu
Summary: It's only four days away from Ayame and Hatori's aniversary and Hatori breaks Ayame's heart. Will the snake be able to handle his new discovery or will depression tear him apart? this is a YAOI! you've been for warned...


I own nothing but the plot line! The Jungle Book belongs to Disney and the Fruits Basket characters belong to Takaya-sensei!

Panting is heard in the quiet of Shigure's home. Two hearts pound out of time as sweat drips from the one piviting to the one supressing moans beneath him. Wet black hair moves back and forth with the sway of his body while the head with brown hair tossed to and fro with the pleasurable sensations given to him from the brown eyed novelist on top of him. Finnaly green eyes open as he lets out a long ragged breath, soon followed by Shigure's own. He layed down next to his partner playing with his brown hair.

"Hatori... Why did you come here tonight?" He asked watching his cousin's expressions. "Did you and Aya have a fight?"

"No." Hatori only looked at the ceiling. "Initialy, I came to ask you what I could do for our anniversary..." a shuddered breath. "... and now this..." his voice was quiet. "Oh God Shigure..." tears spilled from his eyes. "what have I done...?"

"Look... Aya doesn't have to know..." Shigure explained. "you can just tell him Tohru insisted you stay the night and you leave in the morning. And we'll never speak of this again." Hatori shook his head.

"He'll find out sooner or later... he always seems to see right through me." The doctor confessed. Shigure laughed at his response.

"You're so paranoid Ha'ri, that's why he gets you."

" I just-- I can lie to anyone else, just not him..." Hatori explained. Shigure grabbed a cigarette and lit it.

"Well, Ha'ri, Ayame is the snake of the zodiac..." Shigure took a drag.

"So?" Hatori took Shigure's cig and had a puff himself.

"Snakes are charming and mysterious, and if you've ever seen 'The Jungle Book' you would know that a snakes eyes are hypnotizing." He yawned.

"Let's continue this conversation tomorrow..." Hatori put out the cigarette.

"I concur!" Shigure lifted an arm pointing at the ceiling for affect. The two went to sleep soon after.

Ayame, however, sat in Hatori's living room watching tv and every so often glancing up at the clock; wondering where in the world Hatori could have been, until at approxomately 2:30 am he fell asleep on the couch.

It was 5:30 am when our good doctor pulled into his own driveway. He walked in the door and took off his shoes and coat before going upstairs to the bedroom; He didn't even notice the television was on in the living room. When he found the bed empty he grew concerned. He checked everywhere upstairs before heading back downstairs and into the living room.

He found Ayame on the couch and relief washed over him. He took the remote and pressed the 'off' button. Then, Hatori went and got a blanket to cover him up with. After wrapping the snake in the warm blanket, he leaned down and kissed Ayame's forehead. Ayame stirred at the touch, he groggily opened his eyes but only half way.

"mmm..." he smiled. "m-glad you're... m-kay..." Ayame yawned. "... was worried..."

"What time did you go to sleep?" He asked.

"It was two twenty something..." Ayame yawned again. "the last time I looked at the clock." He sat up.

"Go back to sleep. It's only a little after 5:30." Hatori pushed some stray hair out of Ayame's face and behind his ear. Ayame, litteraly, fell forward, his face was burried in Hatori's chest as he wraped his arms around his dragon. Hatori picked his snake up bridal style and brought him up to the bedroom.

"I love you Hatori..." Ayame said half asleep. This sent a wave of guilt flooding over the seahorse like the salty waves of the ocean crashing over his smaller zodiac animal.

"I love you too..." He whispered as he set down Ayame on the bed. However, when he turned to head back down stairs, Ayame caught his arm, stopping him.

"Where were you?" Golden eyes looked into olive.

"At Shigure's; we were talking over dinner and it got late... So Tohru asked me to stay the night." Hatori explained.

"Why didn't you call?" Ayame yawned and rolled over.

"I guess... I just didn't think about it." Hatori sat on the bed but Ayame had already fallen back to sleep. Hatori left the room and went back down stairs and into the kitchen to make some coffee as well as think. He still didn't know what to do for their anniversary and it was only four days away.

Ayame woke up at 9:00 am on the dot. He went down stairs, remembering what happened with Hatori earlier that morning. Once in the kitchen he found a note on the counter. It was in Hatori's handwritting and his heart sank when he read it.

--- Dear Ayame,  
Kisa isn't felling well; Went to check on her. Don't know when I'll be back. Breakfast in the oven.  
-Hatori---

Ayame found he wasn't hungry after he put the note down. He sighed dramaticaly and went back to the living room to watch tv. He flipped though channels, though he didn't pay attention to any of the images flickering on the screen. About five minutes of Ayame changing channels and the front door opened. Ayame turned off the tv and slowly walked toward the front of the house. There he found Hatori taking off his shoes.

"Oh Darling!" Ayame cried dramatically, flinging his arms around the doctor. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He squeazed his dragon. Hatori was a bit taken aback by the statement but then realized that Ayame was just being, well, Ayame... The dragon returned the snakes embrace, winding his arms across Ayame's back and resting his hands at his sides.

"I'm really sorry I didn't call" Hatori whispered.

"You can make it up to me." Ayame smiled up at him.

"And how would I do that?" Hatori smiled back at him.

"Upstairs, I'm on top?" Ayame suggested.

"Right now?" Hatori asked with a chuckle.

"mmm hmm." Ayame nodded and began to pull Hatori further into the house.

"Ayame..." Hatori almost whinned as they passed the kitchen when he noticed that it seemed untouched. "did you eat this morning?" Ayame stopped. He knew hatori wouldn't stand for him skipping a meal.

"No; but I just got up!" Ayame flat out whinned. "By the way, how's Kisa?" His tone changed entirely.

"She's fine." Hatori led Ayame to the table.

"I thought you said she was sick?" Ayame questioned as he was seated. Hatori was in a mental panic. He couldn't remember what he had written on the note before he left. He turned around and walked toward the oven.

"She just had a stomach ache. She's fine." Hatori took the omlet he had made earlier out of the oven.

"What about Hiro?" Ayame asked.

"Hiro?" Hatori questioned as he set the plate down infront of Ayame.

"He was in your note too." Ayame explained.

"Oh, right, it was nothing; just the usual seasonal allergies." Hatori had answered wrong. Ayame had only made up the part about Hiro because he sensed something amiss with his lover. He poked his omlet with a fork and sighed as Hatori drapped his arms around Ayame's waist from behind before kissing and nuzzling his neck. Ayame subconsciously exposed more of his neck, though he was in deep thought, just staring at the omlet in front of him.

"I'm sorry darling," Ayame pushed the omlet away from him. "but I'm not feeling well..."

"A few minutes ago the only thing on your mind was sex. Then I put food infront of you and you're sick? Did you go bulemic on me?" Hatori had released Ayame and was now sitting in the chair next to him looking at his face.

"No." Ayame stood up and turned his back toward the family doctor.

"What's wrong?" Hatori asked knowing one too many things that might have gotten Ayame angry.

"You're the doctor, you tell me." Ayame started walking upstairs. Hatori sighed before he heard Ayame's voice from the stair way. "I'm taking a bath." He shouted.

"I'll be in the living room." Hatori said only just loud enough for the snake to hear.

Ayame walked down the hall until he came to the room he and Hatori shared. After picking out an outfit for the day he headed for the bathroom. He ran his bath water and stepped in when he had stripped himself of his clothing. The silver serpant began to think of what could have motivated his adorible little seahorse to lie like that. Normaly, he would have called Shigure about it, but this time it seemed more like the dog had something to do with it.

'Okay.' Ayame thought to himself. 'this doesn't have to be something bad. Hatori might just be planning a surprise for me.' He nodded to himself. 'that's it! he might be planning something for our anniversary! I can't wait!'

Downstairs, Hatori waited for the bath water to start running. Once it had he rushed to the kitchen to get the note. After reading over what he had written, he paniced. Ayame knew something was up; now it was only just a matter of time before he found out.. and better sooner than later right?

Hatori made his descision to tell the serpantwhat happened. Now all Hatori could hope for was that the Great Kaa in 'The Jungle Book' was forgiving. He climbed the flight of stairs and stood in front of the bathroom door. He was afraid, deathly afraid of what Ayame would say; What Ayame would do; What if he didn't say anything at all? What if he just left? Hatori shakily raised his hand to the door knob. He twisted it, opening the door. Ayame tilted his head to one side in a questioning manner. 

"Tori, if you wanted to take a bath with me, you should have spoken up earlier." Ayame smiled, back to his old self.

"It's not--" Hatori sighed. "Maybe I should wait." he suggested.

"NO! NO! NO!" Ayame exclaimed. "what ever you need, just tell me..." Ayame paused. "I-I wanted to say I'm sorry.."

"For what? You have nothign to appologize for." Hatori remained firmly at the door. "I'm the one that's sorry." He played with his fingers like a child confessing that he stole the cookie from the jar. "I'm the one that lied."

"Yes but-"

"Ayame, this morning, just a few minutes ago, what did you think of all this?" Hatori looked Ayame straight in the eye. Ayame looked at the water he was in.

"I-I was just jumping to conclusions, being overly dramatic, and--" Ayame looked back up to Hatori, who in a millisecond broke the gaze brought by golden irisses by looking at the floor. Ayame's eyes widened. "Hatori, you didn't..." he whispered. Hatori nodded slowly. 

"Ayame I-" Hatori began but was interrupted.

"Who? who was it?" Ayame asked with his arms crossed staring at the wall in front of him.

"Shigure." Hatori let out a shuddered sigh. Ayame couldn't believe what he was hearing; Shigure, his best and oldest friend (besides Hatori), had betrayed him! What was the world comming to?

Hatori stood at the door his icey stare glued to floor. He couldn't move from where he stood, his feet seemed planted into the ground. He wanted Ayame to say something, preferable that he was forgiven but he knew that wasn't comming now.


End file.
